Mischief
by Chibijac
Summary: Written for Tsustar Week! There will be two chapters, both revolving around the themes of the week. Check it out. Read and Review pleaaaaase. Rated M for future chapter.


**Mischief**

Author's Note. Soooo I've started a **Tsustar week**! I'm super excited and hoping for some form of success, even in the most minor of ways. That being said, here's my contribution to Day 2: Mischief. The gang has finally all entered that legal to drink age of life and decide to go out partying… Things can only go so with jealous boyfriends and overly flirtatious strangers on the prowl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but inbox me if you'd like to know more about Tsustar week!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a regular day, or at least as regular as it would be in a city like Death City. It was an energetic summer day and the people were exuberantly attending the weekend fairs and vendors. There was a lot to celebrate. Peace, love, life, and more importantly, the 21st birthday of a certain hyper active Thompson sister. There was the expectancy of a group outing, at least on the boys' behalf, but the girls were saying otherwise. They wanted a night away from the boys- more specifically, their boyfriends. Liz had put her foot down, much to Kid's dismay, and Black Star wasn't having it.

"We're crashing it!" The guys all raised eyebrows at the determined bluenette standing on Soul's coffee table, disrupting their current video game session. By now the girls had already started their girl only adventure and left for the beach that morning, leaving their other halves mildly distraught and dejected. Soul had done the best at feigning disinterest in Maka's adventure, but Black Star wasted no time plotting out a way to be involved. Kid had leaned back in his seat, raising a brow at their long time friend.

"And how do you expect us to go about that? They'll be spending the entire weekend at the shore and we don't necessarily blend in with your average crowd." The Shinigami informed in a bored tone. Soul turned his gave from the OCD meister to the arrogant one. Black Star looked annoyed.

"Does it look like I care about that? I'm not going to hide, I'm going to crash!" He announced. "I don't understand why we aren't allowed to have fun with them? What're they trying to do that we can't do?" He ranted. He looked slightly frazzled from where he stood over his fellow Spartoi member. Kid's expression never changed and Soul fought back a laugh.

"Do you have any method of us getting there?" Soul asked. "We're not all gonna fit on my bike… And no matter how mighty you say you are, you're not carrying us." He informed, ignoring his best friend's glare.

"Soul, you used to be cool, man." The assassin accused. Was he really going to go there now? "Sounds to me like you're losing your touch."

"Sounds to me like you're afraid someone's gonna try and get with Tsubaki." The scythe countered without hesitation. If he had blinked, Soul was sure he would have missed the flash of an instance in which Black Star's eyes widened and some form of panic crossed his face. He then threw back his shoulders and puffed out his chest, stubborn pout in place.

"Tsubaki's gorgeous, I'll admit, but I'm certain she's content with all this awesomeness on her arm and in her bed every night." He bragged. Soul rolled his eyes. Some things would never change. In their twenties and the guy was still arrogant as ever, but he did have a point. Tsubaki and Black Star had been together a solid five years now. There was no way she was going anywhere. She loved the moron. "But how about you guys? You're not worried about the goons trying to feed your girls all kind of spiked drinks?" Soul perked up at this.  
Dancing all on them in those sleazy beach bar clubs?" Kid's eye twitched. "Or find out where they're staying for the night? Or watching them in their bikinis playing volleyball, bouncing all arou-"

"BLACK STAR!"

0

O

0

Tsubaki was enjoying her day. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't. She was fully distracted and everyone was so friendly. She had even taken up the offer of a few free drinks at the beach bar, with much coaxing from Liz. In the words of the eldest Thompson, for the day, they were single. The boys were back in Death City and they were expected to let loose and have some fun. While the concept seemed fun, and yes she'd admit she had honestly only once thought about what he boyfriend had been doing, the chain scythe knew better than to get too comfortable. It didn't help that now, as they started to enter the chosen beach bar of the night, she felt a familiar tug on her soul that she usually felt when Black Star was around. She honestly hoped it wasn't some strange guilt trip.

"I'm gonna go dance!" Patty's voice had called out, snapping the dark haired weapon from her thoughts. All dressed in a different bikini for the night and a complimentary skirt to cover the bottom piece, the girls took in their surroundings and lively atmosphere. Even Maka had let her hair down, both figuratively and literally. She had called over her shoulder that she'd like to go check out the show a little further in. It looked to be a highly attractive man juggling flamed torches. How exotic could this already jungle themed place get?

"What about you, Tsubaki? Wanna join me and Patty on the dance floor?" Liz asked, adjusting her bikini top subconsciously as she tried to spot her sister in the mass of people.

"No, I think I'll sit this one out. I'd like to try a new drink first." The weapon answered brightly. Liz nodded absently and then shot a quick smile before walking into the throng of people with a loud hoot. Smiling slightly, Tsubaki made her way easily to the bar, ordering a Bahama Mama and leaning back in her seat, managing to pin point her dancing friends in the crowd. She couldn't help but notice one guy out on the dance floor looked painfully familiar.

"Hey." Snapping from her thoughts, Tsubaki turned to the smiling man standing over her, drink in hand and far too expectant smile. "I've been noticing you and your friends partying it up all day. Not from around here, are you?" he asked. Tsubaki shook her head absently and tried to keep facial expressions in check as the handsome stranger made himself comfortable next to her. "Name's Jake." Oh geez, did he want her name? What was it she was supposed to tell people her name was if she wasn't interested?

"I'm Sue," She blurted out easily. Jake's smile widened.

"Ah, like Susie?" Tsubaki wrinkled her nose.

"No, just Sue." She answered. Had he scooted closer over?

"Oh, ok. No cute pet names for you I see… So what's that you're drinking? Mind if I buy you another?" Maybe it was the agreement to be a new and free minded person today… or even the amount of drinks she had taken part in throughout the day, but Tsubaki was feeling bold. She opened her mouth to boldly state she had a boyfriend and was not at all interested, but an all too familiar arm went around her shoulders and she immediately realized when she kept having that familiar tug on her soul.

"Hey, hey gorgeous. Mind if I buy you another drink?" An all too familiar and husky voice asked. Lips were dangerously close to the spot just under her ear and she knew that scent far too well. She could practically hear the grin in his voice. He had to have felt the jump in her soul. With that she decided maybe it would be fun to go along with this game. Turning slightly in her seat, after regaining her own composure, so that his arm came from around her, she looked up at her latest pursuer.

"Not very polite of you to interrupt the conversation I was having with this guy, don't you think?" she asked with a brow raised only for the azure haired male to scoff, a cocky smirk cross his face as he cross his arms over his well toned chest. A chest Tsubaki was far too familiar with.

"I didn't think you looked too interested. So how 'bout that drink? Maybe a dance?" He had leaned in towards her with a suggestive raise of his eyebrow and Tsubaki fought back a blush. Jake didn't seem that entertained however.

"Why don't you back off, buddy? I don't think she's all that interested." He said with a frown. Tsubaki watched as her more preferred suitor allowed his eyes to slowly leave her and onto the offended male on the opposing side.

"You're right, she's not interested. Get lost." His tone was even but there must have been a look that flashed through his face that made Jake falter and bitterly back off. Whatever new trait this was, it certainly was endearing. Spinning in her seat, straw between his lips as she sipped her drink, Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at her meister.

"When did you get here?" she asked. Black Star shrugged a shoulder, taking the glass easily from her hand and drinking some of the fruity beverage himself.

"I convinced the guys maybe we should take a beach day. Who would have thought you girls would choose a beach bar over an actual club… I figured you had enough fun on the beach earlier." He informed and gave her a pointed look. Tsubaki fought back a blush but played distractedly with her skirt.

"You came here on purpose." She accused but he shrugged his shoulders shamelessly once again.

"I wanted to make sure you stayed out of trouble… Who would have thought a night with just the girls and a few of these drinks made you so mischievous." Black Star teased. Tsubaki blinked up at him and flushed. Was he really going to tease her about this right now?!

"What's that supposed to mean!" she squeaked.

"To play along with that game so well! I didn't think you had it in you!" Black Star laughed loudly. He then sent her a suggestive smile. "Its damn sexy." He informed. "I like seeing that confidence in my girl." He leaned in towards her and brushed his lips briefly to hers. She smiled shyly when she pulled back, ignoring the clear feeling of people watching them. "Can we have a little fun together?"

"What?" Tsubaki choked out. "You're not supposed to be here. Liz and the others will be upset if I ditch them." She said but Black Star was now pulling her from her seat to follow him.

"It'll be fine. I didn't come alone." He informed.

So much for ladies night.

* * *

Author's Note: No it's not over yet because another theme for the week will be featured in this fic! Look forward to chapter two. Sorry it seems to short and to the point but chapter 2 will be a lot of fun ;D

Side note, I like to think that Tsubaki isn't as defenseless and naive as people depict her in fics. Not to mention they're older in this fic so I think some of Black Star's bold ways would have to rub off onto her at some point.


End file.
